Even You Can't Ignore Him
by E.T.R Da Polski
Summary: Butters needs help. He needs a friend. Sorry about the sucky title. Butters x OC. WARNING: Sadness, swearing, girl x boy and, eventually, boy x boy smut.
1. Why Kenny?

_Just a little ditty I wrote in a couple of minutes. Turning it into a longer story. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

On my own again. He said he was coming over.

I didn't even want to have sex, I just wanted to snuggle on the couch. Kenny can be so insensitive for someone who supposedly loves me.

Stupid phone, ringing all the gosh-darn time. It's never... KENNY!

"Hi, Ken!"

"Hi, Butters. Sorry I didn't answer my phone earlier. I got your message."

"And?"

"Just hang on, I'll be there in a second. Bye."

"Bye!" Oh, hamburgers, the doorbell! Who is it? Kenny! He wasn't lying when he said he'd be here in a second.

"Hi, Bu-" Hug 'im as tight as you can, Butters, and don't let him go!

"Uh, Butters, you're choking me."

"Oh, sorry. Come in."

"Butters, do you think you could let me go for a minute? I need to use the bathroom and I can't do it with you gripping my chest."

"Okay, just don't be too long." This is great! I haven't seen him for so long, I was starting to think he was losing interest in me.

What can we watch while we're cuddling? Well, it's a Sunday so there's nothing on TV other than Jerry Springer and The Big Bang Theory.

"Ken, what do you wanna watch?"

"Hang on, lemme just finish this piss." Does he have to be so rude?

"What were you saying?"

"I was asking what you wanted to watch. We can't hug in silence."

"We do after sex."

"But I just wanna hug."

"Oh, God, you can be such a pussy sometimes."

"But that's why you love me."

"Ha, you're right." I always know how to make him smile. He's so cute when he smiles. It lights up his entire face and makes his eyes glimmer like a bright blue sky on a summers day.

He'll always be that little 10-year old with orange parka to me. "Were you just thinking something girly about my smile?"

"You can read me like a book, can't you?"

"Yep. A cute book. I don't really care what we watch, as long as I get to cuddle you, I'm happy."

I can't help but smile when he's being sweet with me.

"Alright, let me get on the couch first, you can't spoon 'cos of how small you are."

"Small but perfectly formed, right?"

"Yes, perfectly." I could just sit and watch him lie on the couch for hours. "Well? Do you want cuddle or what?"

"You gotta open your arms first or I can't fit in."

"Oh, for fuck..." Let me just snuggle up to him. Wait, why can't I feel anything?

What the...?

The floors are collapsing and the walls are crumbling... what the fuck is this!

"Kenny? Kenny, where did you go?" What's happening!

There he is! Wait, whats that? Holy crap, he's falling!

"Kenny, grab my hand!"

His eyes aren't moving... No, no, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!

Butters woke up with a scream. He had been dreaming about Kenny for a while now but nothing like that has ever happened.

He burst into tears in disbelief his mind could be so cruel.

He needed help and there was only one person who could give him that.

* * *

_Okay, so! I need suggestions as to who he speaks to. I don't even know who I want to put him with but if no-one comes up with a good suggestion, I'll use The Boy With The Red Scarf. I might even use someone's OC if they make a good case. Anyway, PM and let me know if you've got an idea._


	2. Ringing Ruta

He had to start his day. He couldn't dwell on this.

BUTTER'S POV:

My mind is just playing tricks on me, nothing more than that. These aren't normal thoughts for a 16-year old man such as myself. Maybe I should talk to Ruta at school today. She always helps me with my problems. See if she can give me some Polish wisdom.

Just put on your happy face, Butters. You can do this. "Do you need a ride to high school, Butters?" "No, Dad. I'll walk there today. Get some fresh air." "Okay, just be careful. Super AIDS is becoming a very real threat."

Why does he say that every day? Walking to school was the right choice. Birds, nature and sunshine never fail to put me in a good mood. I always smile when I see the fledgeling sparrows cheeping in their nests.

I think I should call Ruta before I get to school, just to make sure she's in the mood for me talking to her. Come on, Ruta, pick up. "Hello?" She sounds cheerful today.

"Hi, Ruta, it's Butters."

"Oh, hi, Butters. What's up?"

"I had a dream about Kenny last night."

"Butters, you're not an 8-year old little boy anymore. You can deal with problems like this on your own."

"No, this was a nightmare. It started off as normal, me and Kenny about to lay down on the couch and he just vanished. I saw him falling and his eyes weren't moving and the walls were crumbling and it wa-"  
"Butters, slow down. Just find me at school today. I'll talk with you later, młody człowiek. Wystarczy powiesić tam."

"Okay, I will. Bye."

"See ya soon."

As I hung up the phone, I saw her walking around the corner. She's very literal in the way she speaks.

I waved her over but I think she had already seen me.

"How are you?"

"Well, not good. Like I said, I had a nightmare."

"It could be your subconscious telling you it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to tell Kenny."

"No, I can't tell him. It'd kill me if he turned me down."

"Butters, you have to do this. If you don't, you're just gonna be miserable. I don't wanna see you upset like this. It's not good for you."

"I know but I can't just tell him. I don't even know if he's gay."

"You have to take a chance. If he isn't gay, I'll be able to help you through it. That's what I've been doing for the last 5 years."

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

"Butters, I wouldn't've suggested it if it wasn't a good idea."

"O-okay then, I'll do it. I'll tell 'im today. Thanks, Ruta. I knew you could help me."

"You don't need to thank me. But that's okay."

"Can you come with me when I do it? I don't think I can do it without you."

"Ugh, okay, Butters. But you do the talking. Kenny won't take his eyes off my boobs long enough to hear what I'm saying."

"Well, you can't blame him. They are pretty big. They look even bigger in that white T-shirt."

"Hey, stop staring at my Double D's, they get enough attention from perverts in the street. Not all of them men."

"I thought you liked attention."

"Most of the time I do but when there's hordes of lesbians fantasising about the hundreds of things they could do with the girls, I get a little nervous."

"Why? They can't do anything to you."

"You should see them drool when I shake them."

"I thought you were a bi-sexual or something."

"Yeah, I am bi-sexual but I'd prefer to choose my first girl instead of my first girl choosing me by plunging her mouth on my chest."

I can't help but laugh. Ruta's always funny. She even makes Craig laugh and Craig never laughs. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a one-armed hug. We walked like this for a while during our conversation.

"Isn't Bebe bi-sexual?"

"Yeah, but she's not my type."

"Who is your type?"

"Uh... I don't really know. Someone like Sarah Chalke or Alyson Hannigan."

"Really? I thought your type would be like, Katherine Jenkins or Emily Atack."

"Nah, they don't do it for me. What sort of guys do you like?"

"Neil-Patrick Harris or Zach Braff, any time, any place."

"I can see why you'd have Neil-Patrick Harris but Zach Braff?"

"He's cute. Plus, I love Scrubs so it makes sense."

"I guess."

As we neared the school, I took my arm off her so we could walk next to each other without getting a few strange looks.

"Oh, there's Kenny. Go talk to him."

"I'll do it after school."

"Why?"

"Well, if he turns me down now, I still have to see him for the whole day. If I do it after school, I don't have to see him if I don't want to."

"Alright but I'll be watching you. If you bail and go home without talking to him, you'll feel the full extent of my wrath."

"You don't have any wrath."

"Damn it, you know me too well."

I walked into school, hoping no awkard situations would arise between me and Kenny.

Unfortunatly, hoping just wasn't enough.


	3. The Boob Complex

_Okay, third chapter. Quite a long one. If anyone's confused, yes, Ruta is an OC. I couldn't think of a good enough character for Butters to talk to so what better way to get around it than making your own? Before anyone criticises that move, don't bother. It makes for a better story. I think this is the best chapter so far but I'll leave you to decide that. So, of course there is swearing, sexual stuff and some other things. Enjoy, PM, review and tell me if you liked it._

* * *

I was sat in class, making sure my eyes weren't dragging themselves towards Kenny. He seemed to be in a bad mood which is putting me off telling him.

I looked around at the other students. Half of them were asleep, a few of them were just doodling and one or two were actually studying. Well, I say one or two.

Just one.

Wendy.

She sort of drifted away from her usual friends and almost became her own group. Most of the boys wanted her and all the girls (except for Ruta) wanted to be her.

I've always respected Ruta. For a long time we've shared a form of Platonic love. She's like a sister to me. I can always count on her to help me. Back when I was 14, she smacked Cartman for calling me a fag.

She even taught me to speak Polish so we could have secret conversations. She gave me a few fashion tips to stop people mistaking me for a little kid. She said that I look good in anything Ed Hardy.

She styled my hair, which has improved my confidence. It used to be that cutesy puff and now it's a short, blonde, spikey, slightly gelled up manly look with a little bit of brunette mixed in at the base of the larger spikes and a little bit spread over to make it match the rest that doesn't just cover a tiny spot on the top of my head.

I've got so much to thank her for. In the 5 years I've known her, she's helped me more than I could imagine someone would want to. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Clyde are now friends.

They ejected Cartman after he planned to kill Kyle by dropping a giant dreidel on him.

Ruta doesn't really hang around other girls. She says they're too bitchy.

Ah, finally. The bell. Lunchtime. Ruta's the first up, as usual. "Ruta, can I talk to you?"

"We can talk in the cafeteria."

"Okay."

Ruta was walking quickly. She has an astonishing appetite for a girl of her size. I think it all goes into her boobs.

"You were just thinking something about my boobs, weren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen enough people thinking about my boobs to know what expression they make when they're doing it."

"I was just thinking about how you can eat so much and stay so thin. So it must go into your boobs."

"No, it do- Actually, I think you're right."

"Do you like, throw up or something?"

"No! I'd never do that to myself! I just think I'm lucky enough to be one of those girls every other girl will hate for ever because of her amazing talent."

I laughed whilst we were walking into the cafeteria and Ruta almost sprinted towards the lunch line. She nearly dropped her bag she was moving so quick.

I can't accuse of her being an overeater. They finally had the money to get decent chef when they fired Mr. Garrison. We were never told why they fired him but there's a load of rumours going around that he was caught having sex with the janitor in the kindergarten class.

When we had both got our lunch's, we moved to the table on which Craig, Tweek and Token were currently positioned. As Ruta sat down, her beautiful orbs jiggled only slightly but still enough to make the boys already in their seats stare unashamedly at them, drool forming in the corners of their horny, adolescent mouths.

I didn't say anything, knowing if Ruta was annoyed with it, she'd tell them and not in a nice way.

"Hi, guys." She said, smiling politely at them with a cheerful inflection in her voice.

"H-hi, R-Ruta..." They all replied at the same time, mouths slacked a tiny bit. Tweek wasn't twitching and grunting whilst looking at her heavily filled-out chest. Boobs are a cure for whatever Tweek has. Who would have thought it?

Craig was scanning the face of her girl mountains for the slightest sign of a nipple poking against the fibres of her T-shirt. His quest was futile.

Token was looking carefully, making sure he didn't leave one inch of breast un-scoped.

Tweek was just darting his eyes from boob to boob, hoping to spot a section he liked to affix his gaze on.

Ruta still hasn't noticed. I think I'll say something, just to wake them up from their boob trance.

"Tweek, what are you doing?"

"AH! I-I wasn't l-looking at Ruta's b-boobs!"

"Yes, you were, along with those two. Token, Craig! Wake up, assholes!"

They lazily looked away from her, causing Craig to flip me off and Token to shoot a hateful glare my way.

"We weren't staring at her boobs. We were just... uh..."

"Staring at her boobs."

"Craig! You fucking idiot! We could've got away from that!"

"But we were, Token."

"You don't tell them that, you stupid fuck!"

"Oh."

"I'd prefer it if you treated Ruta with some respect. She gets enough looks from perverts in the street and you three don't need to add to those numbers."

They looked at me with an evil gaze, apart from Tweek who was trying his best to copy their angry looks.

"Thanks, Butters." Ruta gave a me quick kiss on the cheek, as she usually does to thank me.

The three pervateers dropped their jaws a mile to the floor. Their angry looks turned into looks of incredible shock.

"Did... she just kiss you?"

"Well, if it looks like a kiss, sounds like a kiss and leaves lipstick on my cheek, it's probably a kiss."

Ruta smiled and whispered into my ear "Lets really freak them out, I'll kiss you again but this time on the lips." I made a cheeky grin and nodded.

She grabbed hold of my face and kissed me firmly. Craig almost fell over, Token slipped and dropped his fork and Tweek passed out.

This isn't that bad. Actually, I'm really enjoying this. Maybe I'm bi-sexual. As she went to back away from the kiss, I pulled her closer. I could feel her boobs pushing against me.

They were soft and warm, like pillows. I didn't realise how big they really were. She seemed a little bit shocked but I think she was liking it.

Token pulled Tweek up and made sure he hadn't hit his head. Craig was just staring, in complete shock this was happening right in front of him. When my eye opened ever so slightly, it looked through the whole room.

A lot of people were staring. 4 of those people were Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Clyde.

I wonder what they're thinking about this?

KENNY'S POV:

"Wow. They're really chowing down, aren't they?"

"I didn't know Butters could get a girl like that."

"I didn't know Butters liked girls like that."

"I didn't know Butters liked girls."

Lucky bastard. Why do all the girls like him? I just don't understand it. None of the girls in school liked him until Ruta came in and manned him up.

I haven't been on a date in so fucking long. I don't wear my parka anymore, I dress differently, I act differently... what is it that makes Butters so fucking perfect to the girls?

"What does a girl like Ruta see in Butters? I mean, she's so smoking hot and she's with THAT? Is it his accent? Is it his looks? Is it his personality?"

"I don't know but I HAVE to ask him how he got her. I mean, just look at her. She's like, so fucking sexy and she's right there, almost eating his tounge."

"Just look at her boobs. They are fucking HUGE. I don't even think Butters can fit them in his hands."

"Did you see how angry he got when they were staring at her chest? He really got pissed off."

"How long has that kiss been on going now?"

"Uh, almost a minute."

"Holy crap."

BUTTER'S POV:

I think I've got a... yep, I got a boner. Just slip my bag over that... Wait, she's pulling back.

"I need to... catch my breath."

"Okay."

"Uh, Butters, whe-"

"I told you to stop calling me Butters. My name is Leo."

"Okay, Leo, when did you start, you know, dating?"

I looked at Ruta and she nodded slightly.

"Uh, about 2 minutes ago."

"How the fuck can you be so..."

"Irresistible?"

"I was gonna say annoying and still attractive to girls but yeah, that works."

"Dunno. Ruta, what do you think?"

"Well, I think you're sexy."

She put her arm around me and kissed my cheek again, replacing the lipstick I had wiped off.

"Are you still gonna tell Kenny about... you know?" She whispered in a concerned tone.

"Are we actually together?"

"Do you wanna be?"

"... Yeah. I do."

"Then it may be best if you don't tell Kenny."

"You always know what's right." I kissed her on the forehead, looking around at all the people still in shock.

Not even half-way through the day and it's shaping up to be one of the best days of my life.

* * *

_Before anyone says "Wait just a cotton-picking minute! His name isn't Leo!" it is. Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Leo sounds better. Hope you enjoyed it, I have never written Heterosexual things so forgive me if it isn't very accurate._


	4. Stan Really is an Asshole

_Okay, here you go, the fourth chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one, longest chapter so far. This chapter turned out a lot better than I thought it would. I should be writing the fifth and final chapter soon. I'll be continuing the Butters and Ruta stuff eventually. Hope you enjoy it, PM, review and let me know if you have anything to say!_

* * *

So, Butters- sorry, Leo, has got a girlfriend. And he seems to have done rather well. But lets see what happens when I mix in a few leaves of Stan, a dash of Kyle, a sprig of Kenny and a pinch of Clyde.

BUTTER'S POV:

I still need to tell Kenny. I can't let these feeling stay pent up. Maybe, just maybe, I'm bi-sexual.

"That was a good performance in the cafeteria earlier, Butters. That whole pulling me back as I pulled away thing? Genius."

"Thanks..."

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Kenny."

"What about 'im?"

"What do you think?"

"Look, how about this for a compromise. If you tell Kenny about your feelings for him and he wants to be with you, you can be with him. If he doesn't want to be with you and turns you down, we can be together. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that does. Thanks for that, Ruta."

We walked in silence back to class, my mind tearing it's self up. I really like Ruta but if I stayed with her without telling Kenny how I feel, I would regret it for the rest of my life. If Kenny wants to be with me I'd have to leave Ruta and if I upset her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

What should I do?

KENNY'S POV:

Me, Stan, Kyle and Clyde were walking back to class, still confused at what happened in the cafeteria. We could see Ruta and Leo walking ahead of us.

"So, how do you think he did it?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"Maybe he drugged her."

"No, only Kenny would do that."

"Fuck you."

"Well, they have been friends for 5 years, that could be part of it."

"But what I don't get is he chose today to do it."

"What's so special about today?"

"I was gonna try hitting on her today but that asshole beat me to it."

"Kenny, do you really think a girl like that would go out with someone like you?"

"Whats wrong with me?"

"Well, just generally, you suck."

"Fuck you, Clyde."

"You'd have a better chance with Butters and it's a lot easier. Just kneel and suck."

"Fuck off! I'm not gay and I'll never be gay! It's wrong and it's fucking disgusting!"

BUTTER'S POV:

Leo heard the noise behind him and saw the four boys arguing.

"What are they yelling about, Butters?"

"I don't know but Kenny seems really pissed off."

"Fuck off! I'm not gay and I'll never be gay! It's wrong and it's fucking disgusting!"

I heard every single word he said. Ruta heard it as well. She looked shocked and sad at the same time.

"Butters, are you okay?"

I couldn't reply. Some part of me knew he wasn't gay. I just didn't want to believe it. I sat down up against my locker and buried my head in my hands. The four boys just looked at me as they walked past, not even thinking to stop and ask what had just happened.

"Well, I guess you got your answer, Butters." Ruta said, trying to wipe away my heavy flow of tears.

"I-I didn't want to hear it like th-that."

"Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No. I don't need anyone to help me. I just have to get over it."

"Butters, it's okay to be upset."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't be this fucking emotional."

Ruta tryed to hug me but I pushed her away. I got my answer. I shouldn't dwell on it. I stood up and walked ahead of Ruta to class.

She seemed to be taking the news just as bad as me. Even though it meant we could be together, she doesn't like seeing me upset.

"Butters, wait a second." I reluctantly stopped with a sigh, looking at the tear stains on my sleeve.

She hugged me from behind and whispered into my back. "Please stop crying, Butters. Please."

I could hear the catch in her throat. I felt awful. I had made my Ruta upset. She let go and I turned around to apologise.

"I'm sorry, Ruta. I was b-being stupid." I hugged her tightly and realised how much shorter she is than me. I'm 6"1 so she must be at least 5"7, 5"8.

"It's okay, Butters."

"No, I was being an idiot. I shouldn't have expected somone like Kenny to be gay. I was just having those dreams because..."

"Because what?" She looked up at me with her big, shiny puppy dog eyes. She looked so cute, I almost melted inside.

"Because it was the only thing stopping me from dreaming about you."

"What?"

"I was dreaming about you and I tried to stop because you're my friend and having dreams like that about a friend just isn't right."

"But I'm not your friend anymore. I'm your girlfriend."

She gripped my head and pulled me into a long, tender kiss. I put as much effort into this kiss as possible. I wanted her to know how much I cared for her.

When she pulled out of the kiss, I grabbed her hand and we continued to class. My eyes were still quite red from the amount I was crying but it didn't matter.

As we walked through the door, I noticed Stan, Kyle, Clyde and Kenny all sat in the same row of chairs. I let go of Ruta's hand and she walked over to her desk. My desk was set across the room from hers.

It was a little bit annoying but I just put up with it. Sadly, my desk was also at the end of the four boys I'd been trying to avoid.

"So, I guess you and Ruta are getting pretty serious."

I didn't reply. I shouldn't waste my breath on Stan or his rag-tag band of bastards.

"Butters? Butters? Butters? Butters? Butters?"

I was shaking with anger. My name is Leopold. How fucking hard is it for people to just call me Leo?

"Butters? Butters? Bu-"

I grabbed Stan by the front of his coat and yanked him up. "You call me Butters one more time and I swear to God, I will kill you!"

Kyle was reeling back, Clyde was sat open mouthed in shock and Kenny was looking at the whole situation with confusion.

"Only Ruta can call me Butters! Is that clear?" Stan nodded pathetically. It wasn't an answer for me.

"IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes! Yes, you're clear!" Stan was sobbing slightly. What a baby.

"Good." I let go of him and he slumped into his seat, still obviously terrified. Ruta was looking at me with some form of shock and excitement.

I put my head down and continued my work. Everyone was looking at me. I didn't care. I was a new person, all thanks to Ruta.

"Clyde, switch seats with me."

"No way, I'm not sitting next to him."

"Kyle?"

"Nope. Sorry, Stan."

"Kenny?"

"Fuck that."

I looked at Stan and stared straight at him. I decided to scare him one last time. "... Boo." Stan whimpered, edged as far away as possible and pushed himself into Kyle.

"Oh, for God-sakes, Stan, don't be such a wuss."

A few minutes later, I felt something hit my arm. I looked and noticed it was a little scrunched up piece of paper. I unfurled it and read the note hastily scribbled down.

"Meet me outside

Ruta xx"

I lifted my head up and smiled at her, upon noticing she was standing up. I got up and followed her, glaring back at Stan, making him jump and let out a wimpy squeak.

I chuckled, thinking how easy it is to scare someone. Ruta got hold of my hand and pulled me out of the classroom.

"You okay, Ruta?"

"Yeah, but seeing you all manly in there really turned me on."

"Did it?"

"Yeah, do you wanna sneak out behind the school and make out a little?"

"I'd prefer it if we could make out a lot."

"Okay, just come with me."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the school, making me trip over my feet but I manged to maintain an upright position. As she pushed open the doors, I thought I saw Bebe and Wendy kissing and groping each other behind a tree but I ignored it. I must be seeing things.

Ruta found a wall we could kiss against and I pushed her on to it, locking our hands together and lifting them to either side of her head. I looked directly into her eyes before kissing her roughly.

She moaned pleasurably, seperating our lips and lifting her head, inviting me to kiss and suck her neck. She tasted amazing. I could do this all day long.

I licked up her neck, going across her cheek and ending up at her mouth where I resumed the kiss. Just as I could feel my dick getting hard, I thought I heard the distant sound of footsteps coming around the corner. I panicked and stopped our kiss.

"What's wrong, Butters?"

"I can hear someone coming."

"Oh, crap."

I let go of her hands and leant on the wall next to her. I acted like I was in conversation with her to make it seem less suspicious. As the feet making the sound came around the corner, I was shocked at who I saw.

Stan and Kyle, holding hands, trying to kiss and walk at the same time. They stopped as they saw us, making Stan bury his head in Kyle's chest out of fear.

"Shit. I guess the fucking secret's out now."

"Yep. So, you're gay. Weird."

"Yeah, we're gay. Can you just keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

As Stan and Ruta walked away, I'll called out to Kyle so I could talk to him.

"Kyle, wait a second."

"What, Leo?"

"I'm... sorry for being mean to Stan earlier, it's just, I only let Ruta call me Butters and you have to admit, he was doing it to piss me off."

"Yeah, Stan can be an asshole when he wants to be."

"So, how long have you been together?"

"Well, I know it sounds weird but since we were 10."

"10? Wow."

"It was when Stan broke up with Wendy. He was feeling needy and, well, I was there."

"I wouldn't have thought you were gay."

"I wouldn't have thought you were straight."

"To be honest with you, I wasn't straight for a long time. It was when Ruta kissed me I realised I was straight."

"Hm."

"Anyway, your secret is safe with me and Ruta." I said, patting him on the shoulder and walking back into school. As I was walking down the corridor, I saw Stan and approached him.

"Ah! Don't do it again!"

"I'm sorry, Stan. I didn't mean to do that but I've told you and everyone else that Ruta is the only person that can call me Butters. And you were doing it to piss me off."

"...Yeah, I was. I'm sorry too."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you and Kyle."

"Thanks."

I walked back into class and sat down. Ruta was looking at me constantly. I think she was annoyed our make out session ended early.

I threw a piece of paper over to her desk and watched her eyes light up as she read it.

"We can finish what we started at your house.

Butters xx"

* * *

_Okay, review and PM if you enjoyed it, I should be doing the fifth chapter soon, just catching up on my other story's._


	5. OverThinking

_Sorry it's taken so long but here you are! A nice, long end chapter. So, hope you enjoy it, PM and review if you did._

* * *

At the end of the day, I caught up with Ruta as she was walking out of the school.

"Hey, Ruta."

"Hi, Butters."

I kissed her on the cheek, making her smile. I grabbed her hand and she leant her head against me.

"Are you gonna hold up on your offer from earlier?"

"The one in the note?"

"Yep."

"Course."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want."

She giggled and bit her lip. I could tell she was going to enjoy it. We saw Stan and Kyle walking away, trying to stop their hands from touching and their mouths from kissing.

It must be aggravating not being able to show how you feel in public because you fear judgement.

"Were you just thinking about my boobs again?"

"What? No, I was thinking about Stan and Kyle. I just feel bad for them, not being able to like, kiss and hold hands in public. It must be upsetting. Why did you think I was thinking about your boobs?"

"You had the boob thinking face going on."

"So my boob thinking face is the same as my emotional thinking face? Wow, that's gonna make things complicated."

She laughed as we kept walking to her house. I haven't been to her house much but I can remember what her room looks like. It was black and white, all perfectly co-ordinated.

A white closet, a black nightstand, a white leather bed, a black dressing table, a white TV stand, a black DVD stand, a white CD and vinyl stand, a black two seater leather couch that folds out into a bed, a white carpet over half of the room and a black carpet over the other half.

She had designed every little thing her way. She knew how she wanted it and she that's exactly how she got it. She was incredibly picky. If something was going to be done, it had to be done to her standards.

She acted confident but she was, at one point, nervous. She hasn't always been the outgoing beauty she is today.

When I first met Ruta 5 years ago, she couldn't even look up from her shoes to talk to me. She came out of her shell quick enough though. In less than 3 weeks, she had become the Ruta I know today.

I've stayed over at her house a few times. She's very... attentive. The first time I went over was just after school.

From the second I got on her couch-bed to the second I fell asleep, she was talking. From 10 o'clock to 2:30 in the morning.

Although, from 10 to 2:30 we were eating Ben & Jerry's and bitching about school.

Ruta's always been a caring girl. She's always looking after me.

I remember one time when I was ill, she stayed with me for a whole week. I got a cold just as my parents went on some cruise to the Caribbean. They were going to cancel their trip but I insisted I would be fine and that Ruta would help me if I needed anything.

I was in bed for most of the time and Ruta was making me hot cocoa, making sure I was comfortable and stopping me from getting out of my bed.

I remember when I tryed to sneak downstairs without her noticing. I managed to get to the kitchen before she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs like a 2-year old that won't settle down for nap time.

I whined about it like a 2-year old as well but she knew I was messing around.

After the week was over and my parents were back, it felt like there was something missing.

My room felt empty without her sat by my bed, taking my temperature, keeping me happy, making me feel... loved.

We started to get near Ruta's house. Her house was big. A lot bigger than mine. Her parents had converted their attic into a third floor.

The whole of the third floor was Ruta's so she sort of had two bedrooms. One for guests, one for her.

She fumbled around in her pocket for her keys, muttering a few obscenities under her breath. She eventually found them and shoved them in the door.

She slowly pushed it open and held it for me. I walked in and as I turned around, she collided into me with a kiss, pushing me down on to her couch.

The first thing I felt was her boobs pushing against me. They were almost pushing her off me. She was moaning loudly, a little louder than I'd like. I was hoping beyond hope her parents weren't here.

I was able to pull my head up long enough to speak.

"Ruta, can you stop a second?"

"Why?"

"Are your parents here?"

"Oh. I should have checked that first, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on."

She rolled off me and hit the floor on her perfectly shaped rear. She dusted herself off before quietly walking into the kitchen.

She walked past me after going through the kitchen. She held a finger up to her mouth acommpanied by an almost inaudible "Shh."

She went upstairs, tip-toeing until she reached the top. I could hear her thumping around, banging into things and swinging open doors.

I thought girls were supposed to be dainty. At the moment, it sounds like there's a baby elephant smashing bricks on a glass floor upstairs.

She came back down the stairs looking rather disappointed.

"Are they here?"

"Yeah. My brother too..." She fell back on to me with a sigh.

The look on her face made me feel unmeasurably sad.

"We could always go over to my house."

"Really?" Her face suddenly brightened up and I could literally see the excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, my dad won't mind. He'll probably greet me with a red carpet if I bring a girl like you home."

"Well, what are we moping about on the couch for then?"

"I'm not moping, I'm being optimistic."

"Come on, hurry up!" She leapt off me and ran to the door.

"Slow down, you really did a number on my lungs when you shoved me into the couch."

I followed Ruta all the way back to my house. Well, not exactly followed. I was dragged by Ruta all the way back to my house.

I was able to grab my keys when she gave up digging through my pockets. She was REALLY excited.

I opened the door, obviously too slow for Ruta. She was trying to push past me but I stopped her.

"Ruta, slow down. I don't want my dad to think I'm dating a crack addict."

She elbowed me and giggled, knowing it was a joke. I walked in, announcing "Dad! I'm home!"

I slumped down on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and stretching at the same time. Just as Ruta was about to climb on top of me, I sat up.

"Butters, come on! I thought we were gonna make out." She pouted and sat down next to me, crossing her arms and staring at the ceiling.

"I wanna make sure my dad see's you before you devour me."

She laughed and hugged into my arm.

"I can't believe I've known you for five years and I have never once met your dad."

"Well, my dad is sort of embarrasing so I try to avoid letting my friends meet him."

I could hear my dad walking through the kitchen. Ruta tensed up and gripped my arm tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

My dad strolled in, holding a cup of coffee and noticed Ruta.

"Oh, hello. Butters, you didn't tell me you were bringing someone home with you."

"It was unexpected."

"Are you going to introduce me?" He took a sip of his coffee. I could tell it was hot. He blinked heavily and his face went slightly red.

"Oh, sorry. This is Ruta." I sat up but Ruta didn't let go of my arm.

"Hi." Ruta squeaked.

"Butters, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." I stood up, leaving Ruta nervously fidgeting on the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute." I mouthed, making her smile.

My dad leant up against the kitchen sink and I stood near the table, resting my hand on it.

"So, how come I've never seen this girl before?"

"Well, the situation to introduce her to you never arised."

"Is there something going on with you two?"

"As of today, yes, there is."

"You work quick. Just like your old man."

I smirked a little bit, knowing that was a lie.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd go for a girl like her."

"There's just something about her."

"I can see that."

I ignored his embarrassing comment, obviously about her boobs.

"Butters, are you coming back in?"

"Yeah, just hang on."

"Go on, don't leave her waiting."

I walked in and saw Ruta sat on the couch, legs crossed, biting her lip. I could tell where she wanted to go.

"Ruta, do you wanna go upstairs?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" She got up and squeezed my hand before running upstairs with me.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Stupid question, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

KYLE'S POV:

"Stan, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine..."

I could tell he wasn't. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby alleyway.

"God damn it, Stan, we've been together for 6 years and you never tell me what's wrong. Why do you always do this?"

"Do you really want me to tell you the truth?"

"Yes, Stan."

"Okay, the truth is Leo really scared me earlier and to make it worse, he know's we're gay."

"So?"

"So, I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No, it's just they're gonna tell everyone in school we're gay and it's gonna make our lives Hell."

"They're not gonna tell anyone. Leo has been friends with us for too long to do that."

"What about Ruta?"

"I don't think Leo would let her tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I was just over-thinking things and making an ass out of myself and-"

I put my finger up to his lips and quietly hushed him.

"Stan, calm down. You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"Okay."

"Come 'ere." I hugged him and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Stan, I just thought of something we can do later."

"What?"

He quivered and whimpered slightly as I whispered my dirty suggestion into his ear.

"B-but I thought I was the submissive one?"

"I just want you to know how it feels when you do it to me."

"But I-"

"Stan, stop over-thinking things."

"Okay, we can try it."

I gripped his hand and lead him out of the alley. I didn't care if anyone saw it.

He's my boyfriend and I love him.

Who has the right to tell us we can't be together?

"Whaddup, fags?"

I recognised that annoying, nasally voice immediately.

Clyde.

"Shut up, Clyde." I said, taking my hand out of Stan's grip and placing it in my pocket.

"Yeah, you're just as much a fag as we are."

"Shh! Not so loud! I don't want anyone to know!"

"Well, don't call us fags."

"Okay." He rolled his eyes and sighed. I could tell he wasn't going to stop.

"Everyone's seen the way you stare at Ruta's brother."

"Who?"

"You know who. Gerwazy. People call him Ricky as in Ricky Gervais, 'cos he's funny."

"And his name means "spear servant" so you chose your target pretty well, Clyde."

"Shut up, I like him as a friend."

"But you want more."

"...Yes, I do. But I don't even know if he's gay."

"Clyde, are you fucking blind? He wears a badge that has "proud to be gay" written on it, he wears rainbow bracelets and wristbands, he wears black skintight jeans that go so far up his butt, I'm pretty sure he can taste them when he bends over-"

"Okay, okay, you made your point, fuck. But I don't even know how to ask him out."

"I can help you with that."

"Stan, what do you know about asking guys out?"

"Hello?" He said gesturing towards me.

"Oh, yeah."

I noticed my house was coming up so I started to root around in my pockets for the house keys. Clyde continued past us in the direction of his own residence.

"Hope it goes well tomorrow, Clyde!" I yelled, pushing the door open.

"Thanks!" He yelled back.

"Do you really think he has a chance with Ricky?"

"Well, after the events of today, I could see a flying pig and not be surprised."

Stan walked in but as he was about to sit down, I stopped him.

"Stan, do you wanna go try that thing I was talking about?"

"Now?"

"No, in 1883. Of course now, stupid."

"O-okay..."

I gently grabbed his hand and took him upstairs into my bedroom. I heard him unzipping his pants behind me. And I thought he was nervous.

"Get on the bed."

He did as I said, sitting down heavily, looking straight at me like a lost puppy about to ask for directions.

"Take off your pants. Now."

"Okay."

He yanked them off quickly, throwing them into the corner of my room.

"Take off your shirt."

He started to slowly unbutton his shirt. It wasn't fast enough for me.

"Faster!"

He squealed slightly and just pulled it off, making the shirt come dangerously close to ripping.

I pushed him down then climbed on top of him and dragged down his underwear. His dick was pumping furiously, not helped by me being on top of him.

I love his cock. It's not too wide, not too long and it fits in my hand perfectly. We had agreed to abide by Chef's Law for sex. 17. Just one more year. I can't wait for that day.

I bent down and licked his dick, making him mewl a tiny bit. I turned the lick into a kiss, causing him to stifle a moan.

I wasn't going to wait any longer. I clamped my mouth over his dick and sucked roughly, obviously pleasing Stan as he let out a loud moan.

Stan grabbed me and pushed me down further as I tried to pull back. I didn't care. He tasted amazing. Now I know why he does this to me so much.

I kept sucking as Stan thrusted a little. His dick was hitting the back of my throat with every movement. He had started to pant harder and grip the bed tightly.

He was going to come. I was going to swallow it. I didn't want anything to go to waste.

He groaned and seethed as his grip on the bed loosened. I shut my eyes and felt a hot stream hit the back of my throat. I only tasted it for a few seconds before gulping it down loudly.

I took my lips off his dick and wiped away the cum dripping out of the corner of my mouth. Stan was still catching his breath as I reached up the bed to kiss him.

"Did you enjoy that?" I whispered into his ear.

"Ye... yeah, I did." Stan said, inbetween pants.

"Now you know why I like it so much."

I licked his cheek and kissed him gently.

"W-why did you want me to take my-my shirt off?"

"Cause you're cute when you're shirtless."

"But why did you-"

"Stan, you're over-thinking things again."


End file.
